Royale !
by jsummer070
Summary: once


Long ago when there was peace in the Jewel Millenium, in the Land of Magicallis two friends fell in love with a beautiful maiden. They were Prince Sapphire, Princess Sapphyria, and Darkiess.

Darkiess was an ordinary human, and a common thief.However when he saw the beautiful Princess with long ,and flowing blue hair,violet blue eyes, a cream complexion, rosey cheeks, and cherry red lips,and wearing a pale blue silk gown, and satin slippers, and a sapphire blue butterfly pendant around her neck, and a silver butterfly winged tiara on her head he felt as if he was drowning.

Darkiess had onyx black hair, cold black eyes, and wore a black cloak with a hood, and a black tattered shirt, vest, and patched britches.

Prince Sapphire, had short dark blue hair, sea blue eyes, and he wore a blue armored uniform, shirt, pants, boots, a dark blue sapphire in a gold crown, añd a silver eagle meddallion.

Darkiess was very nervous and his knees shook.He looked into the Princess's eyes and asked if she would marry him.

His heart was shattered when she told him as gently as possible " No!"He was exceedingly wroth and stomped off. When he got home he looked out over the land.

The beautiful land of Magicallis was vast and divided into 14 kingdoms.There were snow blanketed mountains andcrystal clear waterfall,lake,meadows and forests and a deep valley in the north which held Celestia, Eternia, Royale and Sapphyrias.

Then the mountain of mirrors, emerald green meadows and shining rivers and streams in the south which held Amythestia, and Emrealdia.

In the West with volcanoes, deserts, and oasis's were the kingdoms of RubiStar, Solarium, Oreisia,and Zeyiaura.

In the East there were the kingdoms of Silveria, Musica, Ebonyia,and Ceaurias, surrounded by a vast forest, cool springs, deep valleys, and near the sea.

He knew he had to conquer them all but to do so he needed a shard of a magical gem inorder to accomplish it.

So he went in search of it, in the forest.When he arrived he found an onyx shard laying in the cool water.

Reaching down to pick it up his heart released dark and bitter feelings into the forest and through his hands into the shard.

Darkness enveloped him and he was changed.His hair and eyes remained the same, but now he wore an onyx crown, an onyx dragon meddallion, and blade.He then captured some spiders and used his new power to turn them into Darachnyids, big and black, or red and yellow.

He sent them to conquer Ebonyia , in order to have a palace and servants.

King Onyx , had black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a black uniform, onyx crown, raven meddallion, and blade.

He wasnt married and cared nothing for life itself.

So when the Darachyids came he surrendered and joined forces with Darkiess.

All the people became servants known as the Shadow Knights.

Celestia: the Sky Kingdom was sealed and its power taken.Eternia : the Storm Kingdom, Royale: the Light Kingdom, Ceaurias: the Dream Kingdom, and Zeyiaura: the Gem Kingdom, were sealed and their power taken.

Meanwhile, the Royale familes of Sapphyrias, Silveria, Amythestia, Emrealdia,RubiStar,Solarium, Musica,and Oreisia gathered to decide on what to do.

King Diamond,and Queen Mirra, and their sons Princes' Zephon,Zedon,Zavier,Xavier,Zoren, and Evan were there.They all had silver hair,eyes,and wore all silver clothing as well as a silver eagle medallion or a silver dove pendant of Silveria.

King Armand ,Queen Lilac, and Princess Amythest of Amythestia,with purple hair,violet eyes, wearing all purple, as well as a purple griffen-horse medallion or pendant.

King Edmond,Queen Emerald,and Princess Jade,of Emrealdia,with green hair and eyes, wearing all green clothing, shoes, and a salamander medallion or pendant.

King Rynel,QueenGarnet,and Princess Ruby of Rubistar,with vibrant red hair,and violet eyes,wearing red and violet clothing,shoes,and a red phoenix medallion,or pendant.

King Sol,Queen Solaria,and Princess Sunshine of Solarium,with sun colored hair,golden eyes,wearing all yellow clothing,shoes,and a golden wolf medallion,or pendant.

King Ore,Queen Ora,Prince Orander,and Princess Orei of Oreisia,with flame colored hair,and eyes,wearing clothes and shoes,and an orange fox medallion or pendant.

King Markus,Queen Musa,and Princess Rose of Musica,with rose colored hair,sparkling eyes,wearing clothing,and shoes,and a medallion or pendant in the shape of a pegasus.

They were joined by King Sapphire,Queen Saphyria,and their baby girl Sharaiya.

Everyone decided to send their children through a portal to Heartia.

Upon arrival the children ranged from five,to nine years old.

Zephon and his brothers were placed in the family of Mr and Mrs Smith.The father was David,and the Mother Selena.They had dark hair and eyes,were well dressed ,and were billionaires.

Amythest, was raised by Henry and Hannah Broom.They had dark hair and eyes,well dressed,and were millionaires.

Jade and Ruby were raised by Mr.and Mrs Merrick.They had fair hair,eyes,well dressed,and were bankers.

Sunshine and Orei and Orander were raised by Tyler and Tina Morgan.They had auburn hair,blue eyes,well dressed, and were musicians.

Rose was raised by a seamstress named Widow Ivy Brown.She had dark hair and eyes,and was well dressed.

A few days later five year old Sharayia was found by an elderly couple outside the woods and behind their home.They were Thomas and Anna White.

Thomas was a gardener,wearing faded ,bluejean overalls, a white tshirt, black leather boots,and an old,straw hat.

Anna was a housekeeper,and she wore a blue dress,a white lace apron,and comfortable brown sandals.

Both had silvery white hair,and starry blue eyes.

They were in the middle class.

When they saw her they smiled as she opened her eyes and laughed.Then she reached up her arms wanting them to pick her up.

They held her close and took her to the small town of RoseHaven.

It had high snowy covered mountains, a thick and deep forest,miles of flatlands, a few emerald green hills, a clear and cool lake, some woods, and a small fishing village.

Upon arrival they found out that no one was missing a little girl.So they signed the papers, and adopted her as their own.

They named her Iris because they didnt know her name.

They took her home after a doctors visit,and a trip to the dentist.Then they went to the general store to buy some clothes,shoes,underthings,and some toys.

After that they went home.

While going home she saw the royale children and their families.They saw her but to them she was a common baby girl.

Life in RoseHaven was peaceful for several years.The children grew up happily.

They went to the same school and became friends.However Evan was Iris's only friend.

Everything was going well until middleschool.The ages were from 16 down to 14 years old.

Iris and the girls were very beautiful and Zephon and his brothers started dating them.

Iris was shy but she took Evan home to meet her parents.Zephon and the other brothers didnt like it but their parents didnt mind.

During this time their real parents sent a pet for each of them: Zephon and his brothers each had a silver Eagle named Blade, Silver,Furi,Dia,Ice,and Shield.

Amythest had a purple Griffen Horse named Windy, Jade had an emerald Salamander named Vine, Ruby had a red Phoenix named Violet, Sunshine had a golden Wolf named San, Orei had an orange Fox named Flame, Rose had a pink Pegasus named Blossom, and Iris had a white Dragon named Snow Queen.

Each one fit inside the medallion or pendant of their owner , or was camoflaged as a dog , bird,or a cat.

Their magic was awakening and Darkiess felt its presence.

So he sent the Shadow Knights to find and capture,or conquer and destroy.

Zephon , Evan, and Iris felt a sudden change in the warm spring air as they went to school one bright and shining morning.

They were not aware of whom Iris really was,so when they arrived at the same place and time and saw the others frozen in time they realized she must be like them.

Then they saw her blue sapphire butterfly pendant around her neck,and a white dragon appear from within .

Their pets appeared too, and then all three told them to transform with, Knight Awakening!

As they held up their medallions or pendant, their pets covered them with their wings and a brilliant silver,black,or blue light.

They were enveloped and changed into Knights and Guardians of Heartia,andMagicallis.

Evan emerged wearing a silver armored uniform,boots,belt,helmet,cape,medallion,and wielding a silver eagle blade, and riding Shield, who was in armor too!

He was Silver Knight!

Zephon emerged wearing a black armored uniform,boots,belt,helmet,cape,medallion,and wielding an onyx eagle blade,and riding Blade who was in armor too!

He was Black Knight!

Iris emerged wearing a sapphire blue hooded cape, a blue butterfly mask,a blue uniform,butterfly pendant,butterfly belt,butterfly boots, and wielding twin, blue butterfly whips.SnowQueen returned to the pendant but left her with a blue,butterfly dragonscales shield.

She was BlueKnight!

They saw some strange human like beings wearing ugly gray armor,riding giant creatures called Darachnyids,and wielding ghastly spears.

They were the Shadow Knights.

They attacked Zephon,Evan,and Iris but were counterattacked by them too.

Zephon and Evan held up their blades to protect Iris , but left the people unprotected.

Iris saw the enemy trying to kill the people,so she used her shield and increased its size in order to protect the people.

It left her unprotected,but not weak.

She held up her whips and swung them around her head in a circular motion, and released waves of light energy with, Sapphire Surround!

The enemy drew back in order to regroup.

When they advanced Zephon attacked with Onyx Shattering!

It killed many,and they screamed and writhed in pain.

Iris cried as she felt their pain and looked to Evan for help.

He swung his blade and released a healing light with Silver Reflection!

The enemy was healed and vanished into the darkness.

Light returned and everyone and everything did too.However,Zephon was exceedingly angry.

He stomped away,and left Evan and Iris alone !

Iris felt very weak and before she collapsed to the hard ground Evan caught her protectively in his warm embrace.

Then he carried her home.

Nothing was said to anyone about what had happened.They knew they had to protect all in Heartia.

Meanwhile,the others had seen the battle but not the transformation.

So they wondered who the Knights were,and what was happening!

Several hours passed when the sun shone high in sky the next morning.

Amythest and the others gathered together to find out who the Knights were.

Meanwhile, Zephon , Evan and Iris gathered too!

However Zephon was against them.

He joined the other side and lost his heart to the darkness.

So Evan and Iris had to stand their ground against him.

Once transformed a battle arose.

Amythest and the others arrived and their magic awakened.

Together with Knights Awakening they became Knights themselves.

Once they did they held up their staffs and stood in a circle facing the enemy.

They were Wind Knight,Emerald Knight, Crystal Knight,Sun Knight,Pyra Knight,and Flower Knight!

All eight joined hands and held up their weapons and put up a shield with " Royale Knights Barrier!"

All the colors of the rainbow and silver swirled together as one in a large and massive wave and Zephon was forced to flee.

He promised to return!

After a few moments all was well and they returned to normal.

Their identities were revealed and they were better friends.

They went to a secret hideout and talked about many things.In their discussion the Princess Of Light was brought up.

She was said to be stronger than all even the elders in magic.

No one had ever seen her before.

To awaken and find her they had to collect the Millenium Jewels.

So far they had Sapphire, Diamond, Amythest,Sunstone,Emerald,TigersEye,Ruby,and the Moonstone.

Zephon had the Onyx, and that left the Pearl, Goldstone, Opal, Crystal and Prism.

They were hidden where no one could find them.

Meanwhile, Zephon went to Darkiess.

Darkiess laughed and sent him to keep an eye on the others.

After awhile it grew dark and everyone went home!


End file.
